Teen Titan's New Titan Finales
by MizoreSnowstorm
Summary: These are the finales to the Xover. I decided to make this a seprate story, so plz enjoy: I'm pretty sure many of you have been waiting to read: Still rated T, Still a DannyXRaven, Still awesome:P Well I think it is
1. Phantom Planet Part 1

**I thought I'd do a seperate story for the finales of the shows. Also, for the poll, after my last chapter of the story, ch 32, the poll became even 7 for Phantom Planet, 7 for Season 5 of Teen Titans, but the winner is Phantom Planet. And for those of you who want to know, yes, you will see Dani again, why else would I have Danny give her a Titans communicator?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans were on their way to go visit Starfire's home planet when they suddenly got notice from Frostbite. He told Danny that Vlad once again stole the Infi-Map, and that he should look for him as soon as possible, which also ment now. The Titans were headed back, also looking around if Vlad popped up suddenly in space. Danny was looking around, and his eyes narrowed when he saw a small satellite with Vlad's first letter on the front. Also, not to far from the satellite was a weird, green, glowing asteroid. _'Hm... If Vlad has a satellite here, then it must has something to do with that asteroid.'_ Danny thought. Little did he know, inside two holograms were rambling about how the asteroid was made up of ecto-ranium.

Just then, a natural portal opened near by, and Vlad flew out of it. "Such a glorious morning. Defeating Frostbite, and pilfering the Infi-Map. If this keeps up, I'll be ruling the galaxy by lunch." He said to himself.

Out of nowhere, a blast hit him at the top of his head. Vlad turned to see the Titans in the T-Ship, and Danny in the Specter-Speeder. _"Give back the map Plasmius!"_ Danny yelled into the mic.

Danny and the Titans blasted at Vlad once more, but he simply dodged it. Danny stopped the Specter-Speeder, put on an air mask, and phased into the void of space. The Titans blinked as they watched Danny fly through space, dodging Vlad's attacks, and blast Vlad with a ecto-blast. Vlad deflected it, but he was still blown back by a exploded rock. The young halfa created a snowball, threw it at Vlad, which froze him in place. Danny grabbed the map, and flew back into the waiting Specter-Speeder.

Just as they all started to fly off, Beast Boy grabbed the mic. _"Does anybody else think the dude needs therapy?"_ Right after he asked, he started laughing, while everyone just gave a glare at the green changling. Beast Boy sunk in his chair, looked back, and gave a small shriek.

Vlad was trailing behind, trying to blast at them. Each time he missed them, but hit his satellite, and also hit the gas tanks. Vlad's eyes widen, and he flew inside. None of the Titans paid attention to what was happening. They all thought that Vlad would die, but Danny knew Vlad would escape. He was right, Vlad was preparing a ship, all his anger rising to the point where he just wanted to destroy Danny and the Titans for good. But how was he going to do that? Just as he left, the satellite exploded, give out a shock wave that started to send the asteroid through space. In it's course, Earth.

**How's that for a small introduction?:P**


	2. Phantom Planet Part 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long, part 2 of the finale right here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

After their little ride, and fight in space, the Titans were back home in their tower. Raven and Danny immediately went up to the roof to meditate, while the others went to the main room. They hoped for moments of peace, but all they got was the alarm blaring. Everyone gathered at the computer, screens showed of Control Freak terrorizing another electronics store. They all headed there, and once at the palce, Danny's ghost sense snaked out of his mouth.

"Freeze Control Freak!" Robin yelled, and pointed his bo-staff at the criminal

Control Freak smirked, and pulled out his remote. After making a normal Control Freak response, he pressed the button on his remote. Nothing happened. Control Freak cried out is shock, then started pressing the button multiple times. The Titans all got in a stance, ready for whatever was going to happen. Instead of what they all expected, the remote started to glow green, and fly out of Control Freak's hand. Danny watched with narrow eyes as the remote flew back into the store. He looked inside the store, and confirmed his suspisions. _'Technus...'_ He named mentally.

Technus laughed as he flew out of the store with the electronics, only to get punched in the face by a white glove. He went crash landing into a car, and he glared up at Danny, and at the Titans that stood below the halfa. Technus turned around, and blasted at the car, and the electronics around it. In just a few seconds, the car turned into a robot.

"Behold, the perfect combination of technology, past and present; the car-puter!" Technus bellowed. "It will drive you... to your doom! Ha-ha!"

Beast Boy snicked. "Looks like something out of a TV show." He commented, and elbowed Cyborg, who only gave a deadpanned look at the green changling.

Danny started charging toward the robot. "C'mon guys, Danny needs our help." Robin stated.

"Please, Danny can take down that Transformers reject without us."**(A/N:Just felt the need to say that^^')** Beast Boy scoffed just as the robot launched his engine at the ghost boy, which hit him dead on.

"He hasn't learn to drive yet, and he already has his first car accident?" Beast Boy joked , while the others just glared at him.

The car then turned, and started charging for the Titans. "Titans, G-" Before Robin could finish, the robot was then stopped, which just confused every one.

Everyone turned to see a group of four teens, two girls, two boys. One boy used a cord to hold on to the robot. They were all dressed in red, black, and grey. A girl with long black hair, suddenly started to fly with jet boots. She flew in front of the thing, and kicked it back. Another guy fired a red beam to which the robot was sucked in. The Titans all stared at the group, all wondering who and where they came from.

Technus started to boil with anger. "How dare you!"

The other girl, with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail, stepped up, and shot red glowing spikes at the tech ghost. Technus was pinned to the wall, and he tried to get free, but the glowing spikes prevented him from doing it. The other boy then again stepped up, and fired the same laser at Technus, who met the same fate as his creation.

"Ghost dude gone." The boy stated.

Robin walked up to the group. "Who are you?" He questioned.

The first boy stepped up. "I'm Ace, this is Zoe, Perce, Kym, and we're 'Masters' Blasters'." He introduced.

_'Vlad Masters!'_ Danny exclaimed in his head. He was about to say something, but a crowd started to form. Robin walked back to the group, who all looked at him before looking back at the crowd. The black haired girl, Zoe, then made a holographic projection, to which Vlad Masters appeared on screen.

_"Greetings Jump City citizens, I hope you've enjoyed this presentation of a new hero team branch: Masters' Blasters. I have created a group of seven, three for Amity Park, and four for Jump City. I thought I'd make it up to you about the whole weather inccident. I understand that you have your very own Teen Titans, but they have failed in keeping your city safe am I right? How many times have the same villains appeared, causing havoic upon your city? Masters' Blasters will make sure you will never have to deal with that again."_ Vlad spoke, making the Titans all bubble with anger. _"My plan is very simple: Out with the old and in with the new. And the 'old' should give up right now if they knew what's good for them."_

The projection stopped, and the group of four ran off. The got inside a van, and drove off. Danny growled, and then started to fly off toward the tower. The Titans all watched as he did so, while Raven took off after him, sensing his anger rise to a very high level.

Danny got to his room, and walked up to a counter. He swipped away the stuff on the counter, he groaned before putting a hand to his head. Raven appeared inside, and stood there. "Danny..."

The halfa lifted his head, and turned to the dark Titan. "I'm sorry Raven, but Vlad just angers me so much. Even the mention of his name gets me mad."

"I know." She replied monotonously. She walked up to him, and grabbed his hand in hers. "Come on, let's go meditate."

Danny smiled at her. He turned intangible, and he flew them up to the roof where they began to meditate.

* * *

The next few days have been nothing but fights. Undergrowth, Hive Five, Prince Aragon, Cinderblock, Vortex, and Johnny Rancid, all have been fought, all have been captured, just not by the Teen Titans... By Masters' Blasters instead. The Titans were forced to go see the little parade for the new team, all of them hated the idea of going. Danny was the most angered and annoyed, mostly because Vlad made an appearance. The new team was throwing out little plushies of them at the crowd.

"Can we leave now?" Danny asked out of no where in a seriously annoyed tone.

"Danny, just relax, I know how much you hate this, but-" Danny cut Raven off.

"Of course I hate this, Vlad's new group made the whole city forget us, don't you see that?" He questioned looking at her and the others.

Robin smirked. "Look," He pointed to the crowd, and Danny turned to see a group of kids, all holding a plushie of the Titans. "Not everyone has forgotten Danny."

Danny relaxed, and smiled a bit. But that smile didn't last long when the new plushies jumped into their hands, and the Titan plushies jumped out. Everyone looked at the halfa, all with sad looks. Danny walked over to where the plushies were thrown at, and he picked up one that was in a puddle. The plushie turned out to be one of him. Raven walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up Danny." She said.

"Yeah dude! I'm sure we can get back to the top!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a proud smile.

The smile didn't faze him. Danny stared at the changling with no expression what so ever. Raven sensed it, his depression all returning back to him. "I couldn't be a hero in Amity, and now _we_ can't be heroes here." Danny said.

Before anyone can protest the halfa's statement, Danny flew off from where he stood. All the Titans grew quiet, all of them lost in their thoughts. They were once again snapped back when they heard screams come from the crowd. Danny stopped, and turned back. A giant ghost, which was just a ballon, but Danny and the Titans didn't know that, was floating in the air. The Titans all got to the crowd, and before they knew it, a green beam shot out from the mouth. It was then when Danny and the Titans realized it was just a ballon. The ballon started to lose air, and fast, it was headed for the Titans below.

Danny was just about to save them when he saw Masters' Blasters fly by him, and at the Titans. They stopped it, making the Titans blink. Vlad then flew up to Danny in a hover craft, smirking. "As you can see, Jump is in much cooler, safer hands. Thanks to Masters' Blasters."

The Titans looked up in the air to see Danny. He fell for the fake just as they were about to. Raven saw Vlad talk to Danny, sensing Danny's anger once again. She watched as Danny fly back to the tower without them again.

**Listen, this was kinda hard seeing how I don't want to exactly copy Masters' Blasters with the originals, so I thought, keep the originals in Amity, create another branch in Jump. Don't question me ok? Good. **


	3. Phantom Planet Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans were all back in the tower. They all got to the main room to see Danny on the couch watching TV. They didn't want to say anything, not even a 'hi' knowing how angry and saddened the halfa was. Beast Boy and Cyborg simply sat on the couch, just a certain distance from him. Raven, however, sat next to him, giving him a few reassuring glances. Starfire was simply talking to Robin. It wasn't long before Danny suddenly stood up, and walked out the main room. Raven followed him into the hallway.

"Danny wait." Danny stopped, and turned to his girlfriend. "I know that you're angry, and depressed, but we all know that was a accident."

"Yeah, just like my powers." Danny replied, staring cooly at Raven.

The dark Titan sighed. "No, don't think that way. Your powers make you who you are, it shouldn't matter what the people in the city think."

"That's just it Raven, in Amity, people saw me as the villain when I tried to protect them. After I save the town, half started to like me. My parents weren't part of that half, they wanted to capture my ghost half and rip it apart, 'molocule by molocule'. Even one of my friends didn't like my ghost half!" Danny explianed, leaving Raven silent. "Can we please not talk about my powers, I just want to go to my room for a while."

Before Raven could stop him, Danny phased into the floor. Danny flew to his room, and he first locked his door. He glanced over to the ghost portal. _'Maybe we'd all be better off if' Danny Phantom' doesn't exist.'_ He thought. _'It gave me my powers, so maybe...'_ He trailed off, and turned to the window. He saw Masters' Blasters jet coming their way. Danny went intangible, and flew to the main room.

"We got company guys." Danny infromed.

"What kind of company?" Robin asked, raising a eyebrow under his mask.

The halfa leaned on the side of the doorway. "Masters' Blasters."

Everyone blinked, and stood up. The six of them walked to the front door, Danny stood at the stairway with Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Robin and Cyborg went to open the door to see the new team standing there.

"Can we help you?" Robin quesitoned.

"Yeah, our readins indicate an ecto-plasmic entity on the premises." The blonde, Kym, infromed them.

Cyborg and Robin stared at them. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all took a glance at Danny, who was walking back up the stairs, and hid behind a wall, peeking a bit.

"Either you don't know, and help us, or you do, and give the entity up, or you five will be arrested for harboring a ghost." The boy, Perce, stated to them.

Danny bared his teeth, and started flying up the stairs. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire went after him. Danny got to his room, and started typing into the computer hooked up to the ghost portal. _'Failed my family, can't be a hero anymore, almost hurt my new friends, and they're about to be arrested because of me?'_ He thought, and turned to the ghost portal that he shutdown from the outside. He then programmed it to turn back on in five minutes. Just as he was about to get in, a minute passed as the three ran up to him.

"Danny stop." Raven said with a worried look on her face.

"Friend, what are you doing?" Starfire asked with the same face as Raven.

"Yeah dude." Beast Boy agreed, and watched as Danny look at them.

"If a ghost portal gave me my powers, then a ghost portal can take them away." Danny said, making Star and Beast Boy confused, but Raven gasped, her eyes wide.

"No Danny! Don't do this!" She pleaed, fearing that the ghost portal would either take away his powers, or kill him.

"Sorry." Danny said, and turned to the computer.

Five minutes were up. **(A/N: I know, a very fast five minutes.)** The portal started to glow red, and sparks began to appear. Suddenly, Starfire and Beast Boy understood. Starfire then turned away, starting to cry. Beast Boy turned into a gorrilla, and tried to comfort her. Raven couldn't help but watch what was begining to happen. Danny started screaming as the ghost portal began to take away the ghost DNA from his. Once it was removed portal began to spark from the outside, and smoke came from the inside. Danny struggled out, his hair now black with a white stripe, his eyes blue, and the clothes he use to wear when human. He fell to the floor as the portal started to explode. Raven used her powers to move him to them while the portal exploded.

"Friend Danny!"

"Dude! Can you hear us?"

"How do you feel?" Raven placed a hand on his chest, hoping that he was alright.

Danny's hand then rested on hers, his eyes opened slightly. "Human." He said before closing his eyes again.

"Dude! What just happened?" Beast Boy complained.

Raven didn't say anything, she just sat there, her eyes closed. Just then Masters' Blasters walked in. "Greetings dudes, we're here to police the premises for signs of any spectal activity." Zoe said, and pulled out a scanner.

Beast Boy and Starfire took a glance at Danny before stepping away. The scanned everywhere, even where Danny and Raven was. No ghosts. "Place is clean, no ectos." Ace stated as they put away their scanners, and walked out the door.

Robin and Cyborg came in Danny's room just as he started to wake. The blinked when they saw black hair, and blue eyes Danny instead of the normal Danny they saw everyday. Everyone gathered around him, and Raven helped him off the ground. "What happened?" He asked. "Did it work?"

When no one answered, mostly because everyone besides Raven was confused, Danny ran to his mirror. He examined himself, and the white stripe of hair. "So maybe it did work..."

Before anyone could ask their questions, Danny ran into the middle of the room, and raised his arms in the air. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm goin' ghost!" Nothing. "I said, goin' ghost!" Nothing again, and he laughed. "It worked! I don't have my ghost powers anymore! I'm human again!"

"Wait, human again? I thought you were full ghost." Robin said, confused.

Danny smiled. "I was half ghost, but now I'm human again! Raven isn't that great?" He asked, hoping for a optimist answer.

Raven didn't say anything. She simply pulled her hood over her head, and walked out the room. Danny blinked, confused. The others started asking him questions about how he use to be a halfa. Raven was on the roof, looking out at the ocean with a disappointed look. _'Why Danny? Why did you have to do that?'_ Tears started to form, but she shook her head. She went to meditate, but found that she couldn't, it just wasn't the same.

"Raven?" She heard her name called from the door to the roof, and she turned to see Robin there. "Everything alright?"

"No, Danny just gave up his powers, so why ask is everything alright?" She questioned, her eyes narrow. "Danny just gave up!"

Robin sighed. "Yeah he explained the reasons."

"Well he shouldn't have given up, I understand that he lost the ones he loved, but do you think they'd want him just to give up?" Raven asked. "So where is he?"

"Somewhere in the city, he wanted to take a walk, so Beast Boy went with him. Mostly because I ask Beast Boy to incase something happened so they wouldn't get in trouble, by which I mean get hurt." Robin explained.

Raven nodded before turned to the space in front of, staring straight ahead. She also hoped that Beast Boy wouldn't let Danny to get hurt from both real trouble, and Beast Boy's trouble. Raven still loved Danny, but it just saddened her that he made that choice, now... there was no turning back. Danny and Beast Boy was just roaming the city, and every now and then, Danny would see Masters' Blasters fighting some villain or ghost, mostly it was just ghost such as Youngblood, Spectra, Johnny 13, and Clemper.**(A/N: I believe that is the right spelling, if not, feel free to tell me)** Beast Boy gave Danny a few glances, hoping that he would reconsider, but the once known halfa simply kept walking.

"Hey Danny?" Beast Boy called out, and Danny stopped to turn to him. "Want to get a pizza?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

The two went to the normal pizza shop, got a table inside, and ordered their pizza. Danny was just zoning out, and Beast Boy decided to talk. "So Danny, um... Raven seemed pretty upset about what you did, in fact we all are."

The ex-halfa sighed. "I know, but what good are powers when you can't even use them to help people? Besides, mines only brought destruction and sorrow."

"You're a hero! You're Danny Phantom!"

"Correction, I was 'Danny Phantom'." He sighed again. "Face it Beast Boy, 'Danny Phantom' doesn't exist anymore, 'Danny Fenton' does."

Beast Boy went quiet as their pizzas arrived. Suddenly, a TV came on with the news, talking about Masters' Blasters. Beast Boy watched das Danny simply took a bite of his cheese pizza. _"It has been another busy day for Amity Park's Mayor Masters' Masters' Blasters, who are now charging a small fee to cover their growing expenses."_

Danny looked up, holding the slice of pizza in his mouth just as Vlad Masters appeared on screen. _"Yes, quality ghost-fighting is getting very expensive these days. Time, equipment, storage, it all adds up. And since the cowardly team, the Teen Titans, have stopped making appearances, but have they once been helpful at keeping the villains all locked up? There's no one else to help you. I have made the Masters' Blasters branch slightly larger, even putting some in Steel City."_

Beast Boy's eyes widen slightly, and he spat out his drink in shock. "Titans East! He has them there too?" Danny looked confused at the changling's outburst.

_"Though, there are certain crackpots out there who think they have what it takes, but they only get in our way."_ The screen moved to where a group of three pushed Valerie somewhere in Amity, and another scene where another group of four pushed Bumblebee just to get their target. Beast Boy and Danny were growling with anger at this point. _"It seems that when it comes to fighting crime we're the only teams in town. And I do so love games. Haha- I mean have a nice day."_

Once the news brodcast was over, Danny simply returned to eating his pizza. Just then their communicators went off, and Beast Boy answered his. "Beast Boy here."

Robin came on screen. _"You two see the news?"_

"Yeah."

_"Ok, get back to the tower as soon as you two can, we have guests here. Titans East are here. Robin out."_ Beast Boy closed his communicator.

"Feel good enough to meet new friends?" Beast Boy joked.

* * *

The two returned to the tower, and went up to the main room. Danny saw a group five, one dressed in blue and black, two twins except for the plus and minus signs, a girl with bee wings, and a guy that almost looked like Robin in some ways. "Danny, this is Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas and Menos." Beast Boy introduced.

"Hola nuevo amigo." Mas and Menos said with a smile.

"They speak spanish, so who is this?" Bumblebee asked Robin.

"This is Danny, he's been staying with us for a while." Robin answered.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and if you excuse me, I'll be in my room, just being the normal teen I am." He said, and walked out.

Raven stormed out of the room after him. She walked to his room to see Danny simply watching TV, but she didn't dare speak a word to him. Danny must have known she was standing there because he turned to her, smiling. He guestured her to sit with him, and she did with a sigh. He smiled before returning his gaze back to TV. It was long until Raven had enough.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned. "What happened to the Danny I use to know?"

Danny blinked at his girlfriend's sad expression. "He died..."

Raven stared at him, her eyes slightly wide, and her lips parted. "We use to have so much in common, but now its gone. We were both half human, we both have horrible futures that can be possible, and we meditated together! Now its all gone."

Before Danny could talk, Raven phased through the ceiling in her typical fashion of a bird. He lowered his head. He then turned back to the TV to see Masters' Blasters on screen. Danny picked up the remote, and instead of changing the channel, he threw the remote in anger at the TV. The screen broke, and steamed from the impact.

* * *

Danny went out with Beast Boy again in the city. They soon came upon a place, Beast Boy didn't like, a place where a living chunk tofu talked, and haunted his nightmares sometimes. That didn't worry them, what did, was a giant made of meat about to crush it. The Lunch Lady. Beast Boy almost fainted at the sight of so much meat. He looked at Danny, who was glaring at the thing, and Beast Boy smiled at the thought that Danny might do something. That ended in Danny on the ground, and a sweatdrop appearing on Beast Boy.

Soon Masters' Blasters came riding in, freezing the giant. The group then sealed the Lunch Lady as a crowd gathered around them. They asked them all to pay, and unfortunetly, Beast Boy and Danny were a part of that pay.

* * *

Danny was back in his room, looking at the destroyed ghost portal. He sighed, and pressed a button on the outside. The thing sparked a little, but didn't do much more. He walked inside, and threw his hands in the air as he yelled his battle cry. Nothing but an echo. He jumped out, even without his ghost powers he still felt his depression. Danny decided to join the others in the main room, remembering how he'd just phase up, and scare the living daylights out of Beast Boy. Once he entered, he saw Titans East was still there, and the others all watching the news.

"What's up guys?" He asked.

"Shh... Remember that day when we fough Plasmius?" Robin asked.

"Yeah why?" Danny asked as Robin pointed to the TV.

_"Earlier today, we indicated that a massive asteroid is hurdling across the solar system. We also indicated that the its path is headed directly toward Earth. If immediate action is not taken, out entire planet will completely be destroyed. We have one week before impact. Use it wisely."_ The screen then showed of a simulation of what was going to happen.

Everyone gasped at the dreadful fate that could happen if no action is taken. The news continued with citzens panicing, giving the asteriod the name of 'Disasteroid'. Also explaining that countries around the world was combining together to stop the asteriod, but all ending in failure. During that time, Vlad appeared with his team, asking for one of them to go with his team to try and stop the thing. Robin decided to go with them, so they all headed out to space in the T-Ship while the others monitor from the tower. A newscaster was talking to Vlad, while the others surrounded Danny and Cyborg who was doing all the work.

"Hows it going you two?" The newscaster turned to them.

"Rob, is currently with _Masters' Blasters_ in the T-Ship, headed toward the Disasteriod to destroy it." Cyborg explained, so Danny didn't have too. "Rob, how's it going?"

_"Pretty good so far Cy, preparing to launch missiles... Now!"_ Everyone heard the press of a button, and watched as missles drill inside the asterioid.

In just a few seconds, the missles exploded, the asterioid exploding into peices as well. Everyone started to cheer, but then suddenly, the asterioid flew past them. Robin's eyes were wide under his mask as he passed. _'How..?'_ Everyone on the at the tower was too, eyes wide, except for Vlad, who had a smirk no one seemed to notice.

Saddened, everyone seemed to leave the room. Danny stood there, his head bowed, Raven standing next to him. Vlad took the chance to walk up to the two, with a smirk on his face. The two turned to the mayor, angry. "You, you must have done something to the T-Ship!"

"Me? I couldn't possibly, oh well, looks like your team failed again." Danny growled at Vlad's response. "It also seems that my plan to shame you into hiding has worked, I ment the whole team, but you'll do quite nicely."

Danny went to punch him, but Vlad dodge, leaving Danny to fall forward. Having enough, Raven used her powers to send Vlad against a wall. The news came on again, saying where the orgins took place, but all the Titans knew who's fault it was. Raven wasn't paying attention, and Vlad transformed, breaking the hold the Titan had on him. He smacked her away, and picked Danny up by the shirt.

"Defeating you was the first act of my plan, so get ready for act two!" He claimed, and threw Danny to the ground before flying off.

**Are your eyes tired? If so, sorry, um, just telling you, I'm trying my best with this, so be nice. The next chapter will be long, only because I want only four chapters for this one.**


	4. Phantom Planet Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans all gathered with a huge group in Amity Park where they heard Vlad was going to make a big announcement. They didn't know what the elder halfa was up to, but they needed to find out. Just then Vlad walked up to the podium, Amity's Masters' Blasters standing behind him.

"Citizens of the Earth! I have news that will impact the entire world!" News camreas focused on him. "Though every atempt at destroying the disateroid has failed, I come to you today offering an alternitive soulution. One I think you will find most surprising."

Danny and the Titans' eyes all widen as Vlad jumped off the podium, and into the air. The crowd's mouths were open wide as Vlad Masters floated in the air, and soon transform into Vlad Plasmius. Danny's mouth and eyes were wide; Vlad just revealed the most biggest secret, being a halfa. Masters' Blasters then got out their guns, and aimed at the ghost. Plasmius then duplicated into three, each blasted the group, and then phased back into the original.

"Yes though I use my human half to walk among you, its obvious that I'm a far superior creature." Vlad said with a smug look to which the Titans rolled their eyes.

"Who are you?" A newscaster asked.

"Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters, billionare mayor of Amity Park. I prefer you call me by my chosen, slightly more evil name, Vlad Plasmius!" Vlad said. "I have a proposition to make, the nations of the world must pay me five-hundred billion dollars, and make me absolute ruler. In return, I shall use my ghost powers-"

"To destroy the disasteroid?" Another newscaster interupted.

"No, to turn it intangible!"

Robin looked down, his eyes narrow, deep in thought. "Danny, do you think that could work?" He asked, turning to him.

"I don't know, it could be, but it'd take a lot of power. I say if Vlad does do it, he'd stop in the middle of the Earth from exhaustion." Danny stated before turning back to Vlad.

"It's your choice world, be destroyed, or be saved. Oh, and ruled by me. I eagerly wait your decision." Vlad laughed before disappearing.

Everyone was quiet, still slightly shock at Vlad's actions. "So... Now what?" Beast Boy asked, causing all of them to look at him.

"We _need_ to figure a way out of this, or Vlad's going to be in control." Danny said, eyes narrow, and walked away.

* * *

Vlad floated near a table, near the T-Ship where Robin waited for him. The Boy Wonder sighed as he waited for his friend and team's enemy. _'Why do I have to be the one to fly him out to space?' _Vlad took the pen when the others was done, and he signed his own name on the paper. _'And that's what I like to call Act 2: One nation under Vlad.'_ Vlad thought, and destroyed the pen.

Robin and Vlad then took off in the ship after Vlad got on. While driving through space, Robin couldn't help but speak his mind to the villan. _"You're sick, how can you just do this? If I could, I'd leave you out here."_ He said over the mic.

_"You have such a temper, just like Daniel." _Vlad's voice was cocky and joyful. _"You won't leave me here, you're too much of a hero to let someone be out here by themselves, leaving them to roam space."_

Robin growled, but they soon came upon the Disaterioid. Vlad flew out of the T-Ship, and flew to a part of the rock. He went to touch it, but when he did, he was shocked. "What? What is the meaning of this?" He yelled.

_"Asteroid component is entirely out of unique anti-ghost element, ecto-ranium."_

"Ecto-ranium? Then I can never touch it, no ghost can, that means..." He turned to the Earth. "The Earth is doomed, and if it wasn't, I could never go back, I've revealed my true self. I'll be forever hunted." He turned to Robin. "My boy, you can't leave me here can you?"

_"First, I'm not your boy, and second, I can and I will."_ With that, Robin took off back to the Earth.

* * *

Everyone at the tower was watching what was happening. Every one of them had questions on their minds. "Now what?" Cyborg asked.

"What if we didn't make the asteroid intangible?" Dann walked into the room, and everyone gave him a deadpaned look to which Danny sighed. "What if we turned the whole Earth intangible?"

Everyone blinked. "The whole Earth? Dude, that's impossible, the Earth is huge. You'd need all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to do that." Cyborg said, walking up to Danny.

The ex-halfa smirked, and pulled out the Infi-Map. "Behold, the addresses of every ghost in the Ghost Zone." He stated.

All the Titans started to smile just as Robin walked in. The Boy Wonder looked in confusion as his team smiled at Danny. "What are all of you smiling for?" He asked.

"Danny's got a plan." Beast Boy infromed, and Robin blinked.

Danny turned to him, smiling. "We're turning the Earth intangible."

Before Robin could ask, Danny was running out the door with a 'C'mon'. They all followed him to the basement, and watched as Danny get in the Specter-Speeder. Everyone got in, and they took off. "The Infi-Map can lead us to any entrance to the Ghost Zone, anywhere on the Earth. And according to the map, one's about to open... right here." Danny said.

The billboard was for a new Nasty Burger that was going to open up in Jump, and just at the mouth, a green swirl appeared. Danny flew into it, and they ended up in the Ghost Zone. All of the Titans, except Danny and Raven, were surprised at the interior of the place. They kept flying, passing by a few ghosts, but were soon blasted by a laser. They all landed in a glowing blue box, that sealed shut after.

"Foolish of you to come in your human form ghost child, seeking refuge in the Ghost Zone like all the others?" The captor ended up being Skulker.

"What others?" Danny asked.

"All these ghosts, they returned here because you humans put your world in danger. Now the Ghost Zone is bursting at the seams."

"Whoa hold up, wait, isn't the Ghost Zone the opposite of the world?" Danny nodded to Cyborg. "Then wouldn't this place disappear with?"

Skulker didn't answer, he simply pressed a button on his belt, and the box started electrocuting. Danny managed to press a button, causing a laser to destroy the box. Danny then pressed the gas, and fly away. The ghosts chased after them. "All of you into the escape pod." Danny ordered.

"No dude, we're staying." Cyborg infromed.

"Go! I got it!" Danny insisited.

They all hurried into the pod, but Raven gave one quick look before following. Danny pressed the eject button, and the pod blasted out of the Specter-Speeder. Robin noticed in the pod, there was a button for cloaking, and he pressed it. The ghosts passed by quickly, and continued to chase Danny. The Titans watched as ran into a giant ghost just as Skulker flew up.

"It's not enought that you destroy your own world, now you have to destroy ours too?" Before Danny could explain, Skulkder aimed his weapon. "Fire!"

All at the same time the ghost fired, breaking through the ship. Raven's eyes widen at what she saw, she thought Danny was going to die. Danny wasn't dead, his body seemed to be absorbing the ghosts blasts. Deep inside his DNA, smal about of the blasts were being absorbed, changing his DNA back to a halfa's. Soon, Danny Phantom was floating in front of them. The ghosts eyes were wide at what they did.

"You just made... a big mistake." Danny warned, eyes narrow. "Well, there's good news, and bad news. Good news: My powers are back. Bad news: My powers are _back_!"

With one quick deep breath, Danny then released his Ghostly Wail, causing all the ghosts to be flown back. When the pod floated to Danny, everyone was smiling at him. "Dude! Your powers are back!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Danny turned to Raven, who was smiling softly at the halfa. "Uh, sorry to break the moment, but we need to get out of here." Cyborg interupted.

"Yeah." Danny replied, and started pushing the pod through the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"Danny Phantom is back, after a strange abscence, the teen ghost fighter has returned with a message for the world." A newscaster announced as Danny walked up to the podium.

"Um hello there, I have a plan that can save us all from the asteroid, and this one, is absolutely free! How great is that?" Danny asked, which caused the crowd to yell, and question his plan. "We're not going to turn the asteroid intangible, we're going to turn the _Earth_ intangible."

Just then Cyborg walked up, and started typing something into his arm. Out of his chest, a projection appeared with their plan. "With a strong enough ghost power source, and a big enough transfer device, we can send the ghosts' intangibility across the entire Earth, and so the asteroid could pass harmlessly through." He explained.

"That's the plan, so who's with us?" Danny asked.

Silence, but then soon a few people started clapping before all of them started clapping and cheering.

* * *

Everyone got to work right away. _"Cyborg will lead the construction team into building the transfer device, while Beast Boy and Starfire's team will spread the transfer cables across the globe. If we all come together, not as sepreate nations, but as one world, we can do this."_ Danny explained to all the countries leaders.

"It's doing quite well." Raven commented.

"Danny, how are you going to get all the ghosts to cooperate with us?" Robin asked. "We can go with you."

"Don't worry, I can do this on my own, and I don't want you two getting hurt." Danny said, but the two only stared. Danny pulled out the map. "I have to go, according to the map, a portal is about to open."

Robin nodded, and walked away. Raven looked at Danny. "You sure you don't want me to come with?" She asked.

Danny pulled her into a hug. Raven was shocked by the sudden hug. "I don't want to lose you, not like I lost my family. You're the only thing I have Raven. I'll be back, don't worry, we'll make it though this."

Raven pulled away from him, looking down, her hood covering her eyes. "Raven?" Danny called out confused.

She didn't answer, she just suddenly kissed him. Danny's eyes widen from how quick she moved, but he melted into the kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Danny told her he'd see her soon, and flew into Fenton Jet that which Danny's been working on for quite a while. He waited for the portal to show itself before turning on the jet, and went flying into the portal. He activated the ghost net, and started flying into different portals to ghosts lairs.

Soon Danny had a whole net filled with the ghosts of the Ghost Zone, but... he's missing one... Suddenly, lasers were fired at Danny, and one cut the net from the jet. Danny was surpirsed, even when he was ejected out of the jet. Danny watched as his jet flew away, and the ghosts fly out of the net. Skulker glared at the halfa.

"You lost ghost brat." Skulker stated.

Danny stared eyes wide at all the ghosts in front of him. Some he's saw and met, and ones he didn't even know about all were gathered around him. "Wait! Let me explain! Our worlds are linked. If mine goes, yours goes too. I have a plan." Danny tried his best to explain.

Skulker simply blasted him into Vortex's reach, who shocked him. Danny floated lower. "Look, I know you hate my world, and wouldn't lift a finger to help it, but I thought you might care about saving your own."

* * *

Everyone was waiting for any sign of Danny's return. Cyborg smiled at the computer. "He's coming back!"

Raven lifted her head, and watched as Danny's jet fly out of the portal. She narrowed her eyes. _'Why don't I sense Danny's presence on the jet?'_ She asked herself, and watched as the jet fly into a mountain. All the other Titans eyes widen, and they called out his name. Raven simply watched the portal while the others started to stare. "It's coming!" Cyborg announced.

All the people watched as they sky darkened. Raven's eyes widen when she finally sensed Danny. "The portal!" She yelled, and everyone looked.

Just then Danny flew out of the portal, followed by Skulker, and every other ghost in the Ghost Zone. Everyone started cheering, and Raven smiled at her boyfriend. All the ghosts then began to place their hands on the transfer device. Danny then flew up to Skulker. "I still can't belive you guys agreed to help me." Danny said.

"We're not here to save you, we're here to save _us_." Skulker stated.

Danny smiled, and flew to his own spot. Everyone started to work to prepare the machine, hoping that it would work. All the ghosts then focused their energy into it, but it was taking to much. "Cyborg! How... much... longer!" Danny questioned into his mic.

"Now!" Cyborg yelled as the asteroid got close enough.

The ghosts went intangible, causing everything and everyone on the planet to go intangible. It was still taking too much of their energy, even Danny's. "Where's the asteroid?" Danny questioned.

Just as he said that, it flew right past them. Just as it did, the ghosts dropped their intangibility, and started to fly off. Everyone ran out of the tower, and to Danny. Starfire was squealing, and she wrapped Danny in a bear hug. Right during their little moment, Skulker, followed by the ghosts, appeared in front of them. "I don't know what to say other than, thanks Skulker, to all of you."

Skulker grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't get to mushy on us ghost child. Remember, I'll never stop hunting you, and now that you saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize." Skulker let go, and started to fly into the portal, the ghosts behind him.

"Dude that was awesome!" Beast Boy exlaimed.

"You did good Danny." Robin commented.

"Oh yes, wonderful Friend Danny." Starfire beamed.

"Way to go dude." Cyborg said, and patted Danny on the back.

Danny smiled, and turned to Raven. "Told you I'd be back." He said, and Raven smiled.

Valerie Grey then walked up, Danny expected her to shoot at him, but she smiply smiled. The Titans all took a step back, away from the ghost hunter. "Nice work Phantom, guess you're not all bad." Valerie said.

The halfa stepped up, and smiled. "Thanks. You going to keep hunting me?" He asked.

"Not unless you answer my questions." Danny nodded. "Were you the one who killed the Fentons?"

"I actually tried to save them. So what's your next question."

"Are you Danny Fenton?" Danny's eyes widen. "I've done a lot of thinking. Some say Danny Fenton died with his family, but the body was never found. Danny Phantom disappeared, and reappeared in Jump. Then there is Danny _'Fenton'_, Danny _'Phantom'. _I'm not stupid."

Danny chuckled, confusing Valerie. "Yes Val, it's me." Then two rings appeared around his waist, both split in seprate directions. When the rings were gone, Danny Fenton stood in Phantom's place.

Valerie's eyes were wide, but then she smiled. "To think, I was hunting my best friend." She took a glance back. "Danny, I need to go, my dad's calling."

"Val wait," Danny placed something in her hand. "Just in case."

Valerie looked to see a Titans' communicator in her hands, and she blinked. "Bye Fenton." Valerie said, and walked away, leaving Danny with the Titans.

* * *

Raven and Danny were floating in the sky, looking down at where city all was announcing the new statue of Danny Phantom, that was to remind them of how he saved their world. Earlier, Beast Boy was complaining about why did Danny get a statue, they were as much part of it as well, guess it didn't seem that way to the citzens of the world. "I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own statue's ceremony." Raven said.

Danny smiled. "Do you see the crowd down there? I'd get trampled."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have intangibility, you wouldn't get trampled." She said.

"Oh come on Raven, I was kidding." The halfa chuckled, and Raven smiled.

Danny stared at her before kissing her. "You want to go back to the tower and meditate? Or just fly around?" He offered.

"I need to meditate, so let's go back." Raven replied, and started flying toward the tower, Danny flying next to her.

**I need to hurry up, and get this done, I wanna continue with the sequal, but I want to get this done first. *huff* This is going to take a long time.**


	5. Homecoming I

**Because of how many episodes, I am going to make each chapter an episode, why? Because I'm to lazy to keep creating chapters for each halfs of a single episode-_- I also want to say, keep a look out for a new chapter each day^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny was enjoying his day with Raven all of a sudden, the alarm started blaring. The two of the phased to the main room, where the others were just sitting around. "Uh... What's the emergency?" Danny asked.

"That you two aren't here for my presentation yet! Now that' you're here... 'Beast Boy's All Star Prop Comedy Review'!" Beast Boy announced.

Danny and Raven gave a deadpanned look before they took a seat. Raven simply pulled out her book she was caring around, and started reading while Beast Boy talked. "I know what you're thinking, there's nothing more annoying than when you can't play your tuba in the bathtub." He said.

"More annoying than this?" Raven asked, taking her eyes off her book.

"Shh, continue." Starfire seemed to be the only one enjoying this while Robin and Cyborg was sleeping.

"Well, that won't be a problem if you have a-" Beast Boy stopped in midsentence.

Raven looked up from her book to see why Beast Boy stopped talking, and saw Beast Boy's eyes glowing neon green. She blinked, and turned to where Danny was sitting, only to see him not there. She looked back at Beast Boy, who was smiling like a maniac. "Actually, I'm sorry to announce that this little announcement has been canceled due to the fact we have no viewers at this time." Raven knew that voice. _'Danny...'_

Danny phased out of Beast Boy, and stood by the table. He was smiling at Beast Boy's dazed face from being overshadowed. Just then, the alarms blared for real, a intruder. Everyone was awake now. "Alright! We're under attack!" Cyborg beamed while Beast Boy gave him a glare.

Everyone got in stances when a small pod appeared in their room. They were all confused when it just floated there. "So uh... Why isn't it attacking?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy walked in front of it. "Because it's for me." He said, and faced it.

The pod started to scan Beast Boy, and soon a man appeared on screen. _"Beast Boy, if this locator pod has found you, then you know what it means."_ The man said.

"The Doom Patrol's in trouble." Beast Boy answered.

* * *

_"Our last location was in the amazon jungle, you should begin your search there. Beast Boy, you know what must be done, I'm counting on you."_ The Titans were flying in the T-Ship, with the exception of Danny, who was in the Fenton Jet. "What could of happened to them?" Robin asked.

"It's the Brotherhood of Evil, after we stopped their black hole machine years ago, they went underground. Mento must have found them." Beast Boy explained.

"Hey guys, I'm picking something up." Cyborg said as he looked at a scanner.

They landed in the jungle, and proceeded on foot. They walked to where the scanner was picking up, and Robin brushed away a bush. They all gasped. "Beast Boy, is this...?" Starfire trailed off.

"The Doom Patrol's ship." Beast Boy confirmed. "Or what's left of it."

Cyborg lifted his arm up. "Well nobody's home." He stated.

"Then we start looking." Robin said.

"They could be anywhere." Raven pointed out, Danny nodded.

"Then we'll look everywhere." Beast Boy said, and started running into the jungle.\

After a few seconds, the others started following. Everyone was quiet. Danny leaned over to Raven. "This is the most focused and determined I've ever seen Beast Boy." He said while Raven nodded.

Beast Boy moved a few branches before continueing on. The others following close behind. "This Patrol of Doom, why do you never speak of them?" Starfire asked.

"Seriously, the Doom Patrol are legends. You gotta have some good stories." Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy didn't stop walking. "It was something I did once. I'm a Titan now, you're moving too slow." He said, and turned into a falcon.

"He's acting strange, even for Beast Boy." Raven pointed out.

Robin turned to her. "I think he's just worried, the Doom Patrol raised him, their like his family." He said.

Just then the heard Beast Boy's scream, and they all ran to where it was coming from. When they got there, Beast Boy was staring up into a tree. Danny saw a orange robot hanging from vines. "Robot-Man! C'mon, wake up! It's me, Beast Boy." Beast Boy cried out, shaking the robot's leg a bit, and turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg, you have to fix him!"

"I'll do everything I can." Cyborg said, and they placed Robot-Man on the ground so Cyborg could start to repair him.

Danny watched as Cyborg got to work, and the others just stand there to wait for him. Raven could sense Beast Boy's worry for his Doom Patrol friend. Just then Cyborg paused, and everyone looked at him. "I'm picking up brain waves, he's alive in there... somehwere." He said.

"Brain waves?" Starfire asked.

"The only part of him that's actually alive, the rest is just machine. In a lot of ways, he's like a prototype of me, cross your fingers." Cyborg said, and pressed a button on Robot-Man.

Robot-Man's eyes glowed, and he sat up. "Mento! I'm on my way!" He yelled, and started running.

"Robot-Man, stop!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robot-Man kept running, smashing trees out of his way. He passed by a laser, and soon lasers were fired at him. He simply ran through them all, and then breaking two that were at the door to a base. He broke down the door, but no one was there. "Mento, Elasta-Girl!" He called out.

Just then the Titans all ran up, watching as Robot-Man look around. "Cliff, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"An ambush, came out of no where, Negative Man! They can't of gotten far.

Danny landed on the ground when Cyborg explained that he had to reset a few things to repair him. Robot-Man walked up to them. "How long? I said how long?" He asked.

"Five months." Beast Boy replied, his head low.

"Five months!" Robot-Man repeated, and slamed his hand into a wall. "I was shut down for five months? Why'd they have to build me with an 'off' switch?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. By the looks of things, you really took a pounding." Cyborg said, and Robot-Man walked back up to them.

"We should of been able to handle it, we always do." He said, and took a better look of the team. "This is your new group? It's just a bunch of kids."

Beast Boy stared at him with a deapanned look. "Nice to see you too Cliff."

Danny walked outside, and waited. He knew nothing of the Doom Patrol so he was no help for a while. He let Beast Boy and Robot-Man catch up while he stood outside. Just then, the halfa saw some movement not to far, and turned to them. "Uh guys?" He called out.

The others turned to see birds fly out from the trees. "Take cover, we don't know what we're up against." Robin ordered.

"Uh, you might want to tell that to him." Cyborg said, and pointed to the running Robot-Man.

"You sure he has a brain in there?" Raven asked as Beast Boy started running, yelling out Robin's battle cry.

"You heard him, Go!" Robin yelled, and all of them started for the battle.

Huge robots were chopping down trees, and putting them into open crates following them. Robot-Man charged straight into one, but one's claw caught him, and through him. Just as a saw was about to cut him, he grabbed it. Beast Boy turned into a elephant, and crushed it. Robot-Man commented him on his progress, and just as Beast Boy was about to reply, a claw grabbed him, and knocked Robot-Man back.

Meanwhile, Robin threw exploding disks, but it did nothing to help. The robot started to fire a laser at Robin, who did his best to run away from it. Raven used her powers to throw large rocks and boulders, but the robot destroyed them in midair. Danny and Starfire were blasting it, but both were caught with it's claws. Danny used his ice powers to freeze it, and break free from it. Starfire fired starbolts from her eyes, cutting into the metal. Cyborg used his sonic cannon, but it did nothing.

"How do you stop this thing?" He asked out loud just as Robot-Man ran past him.

Robot-Man jumped on the arm after the claw tried to smash him, and ran up to it. The robot fired a laser at him, but Robot-Man tore it off, and jumped inisde. Soon the thing started to explode, and the Titans gathered as it did.

"That was most... daring." Starfire commented as she landed on the ground.

"I was going to say unessesary." Raven said.

Robot-Man walked up to them. "Robot-Man, I know you want to stop the Brain, but we're never going to find him unless we look together. Attacking everything that moves isn't going to help." Robin said.

"If he builds it, I'm going to break it." Robot-Man replied. "That's the way we do things in the Doom Patrol."

"Uh, I don't know if you've noticed, this isn't the Doom Patrol, it's the Titans." Danny stepped up, making Beast Boy blink.

"Take the words out of my mouth why don't ya." Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Cliff, this is the way it has to be. At least until we find Mento."

"This isn't kid stuff Beast Boy. Think you can handle it?" Robot-Man asked as he walked away.

"You have no idea what we can handle." Beast Boy said out loud before following Robot-Man.

* * *

More robots were choping down trees just like before. Robot-Man and the Titans were watching what was happening from a cliff. Robin was looking thought bonoculars. "The Brain built these things to scavage raw materials. He's got the whole jungle crawling with them." Robot-Man explained.

"So if we follow one, it might lead us to the Brain." Robin stated.

"Well aren't you the clever one." Robot-Man observed, making Robin glare at him.

They all soon headed down the cliff. Danny decided to follow invisibly as Beast Boy, who was a bird, decided to fly around. The others were following them. There was a huge base up ahead, and they all gathered. "I'd say we found it." Robin announced.

"Any idea what it is?" Raven asked.

"We're not going to find out standing here." Danny pointed out.

* * *

On the inisde, machines were working non-stop. A giant gorrilla was working at a computer, and a brain was placed into a machine. "It seems our work here is done. I'm so glad you could witness my moment of triumph, Mento." A metalic computer voice spoke as the robot, the Brain, made its way to the captured Doom Patrol.

"Triumph over what? All I've seen you do chew up jungle." Mento said.

"I've forgotten, your current circumstances prevent you from reading my mind. Then allow me to give you a taste what you once destroyed... Has been rebuild." The Brain said.

"Even if that's true, you'll never get away with it."

"You seem to forget Mento, I am the one who has you." The Brain's eyes started to light up.

The machine holding Mento then started to electrocute him. Elasta-Girl tried to get out of her container, but it was made to hold her in no matter wha't size she was. Negative Man even tried. _'I've been seperated to long... I need to get back to my body.'_ He thought. The electrocution stopped, and Mento looked at the Brain.

* * *

Back outside with the others, they were trying to find a way in. _'I tried to mention I could just phase them inside, but nooo, they have to do it the hard way. Oh screw it to hell.'_ Danny went intangible, and phased into the ground. "Here we split up." Robin said. "Cyborg, you take the front. Starfire, Raven, and Danny- Where'd he go?"

Everyone started to look around for the missing halfa. Just then the robots appeared, going straight for them. "What about these guys?" Robot-Man asked. "Now can I beat them up?"

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, and they charged.

Danny made his way, invisibly to the base. He phased himself inside, and he blinked. _'What the...?'_ He looked to see a gorrilla holding some container, standing next to a brain in a machine. He also saw the Doom Patrol. "Congragulations, you built a battery." He heard, who guessed was Mento.

"You mock what you possibly could not understand. Everything is now in place, my only desire is an admission of defeat." Danny watched as the Brain talk to Mento.

"Not going to happen."

"Then your suffering will only be prolonged. We'll start with the girl." Brain's eyes, and conainer lit up.

Danny's eyes widen as he watched Elasta-Girl's container shrink. "Steve! It's crushing me!" She yelled.

"No!" Mento cried out.

"Then see, admit that I have one." Brain said.

"Not a chance!" Danny yelled, and droppped his invisbility.

Everyone turned to him, but then a robot came crashing through the wall. "Won what? Sure ain't a beauty contest." Robot-Man stood from the hole.

"Your robot soldier seems to be fixed Mento." Brain observed as his men prepared their weapons.

"He can thank us for that." Danny watched as the Titans showed up behind Robot-Man.

"Oh look! The little green one, how nice. A family reuinon." Brain said.

As the group jumped down from the hole, Raven turned to see Danny floating there. Danny smiled at Raven before joining in the fight. Each one was fighting a group of men while Robot-Man took on the gorilla. Starfire blasted, and dodged. Raven used her powers to send the men flying, and deflect the lasers. Robot-Man then went to break Negative Man out of his container. Cyborg went to break Elasta-Girl out of hers, knocking out some men while doing it.

"Good shot, whoever you are." She commented as he ripped the bottom of the container.

"Whoever you are? Hey, I've saved the Earth, several times." Cyborg led her away.

Starfire used her powers to break a whole in Negative Man's other container. The black form of him flew out instantly, and into his body. He shivered. "Could you've at least thawed me out first?" He questioned.

Just then a laser was blasted at them, and they all dodged it. Danny froze a few of the men, and joined up with Robin. Just as they were about to fire a laser, Danny created a dome around them. While the fighting was going on, Mento saw the Brain, and tried to read his mind. "No!" He yelled when he got a glimpse.

The Brain saw, and he started the machine to electrocute him. Beast Boy smacked the Brain away, and broke the chains. "Mento! I'm here! I got your message." He said.

"Beast Boy look out." Robin was to late to warn him when a red laser hit Beast Boy in the chest.

Everyone gathered together. "Everyone, take 'em down!" Mento ordered, and sent a pshycic wave at a machine.

All of them went charging. Each smashing away men. Danny duplicated himself into four, and started taking out groups of men. Starfire sent Robin flying at the gorilla, and he used birdarangs to cut the laser in half. Raven phased Cyborg out of the ground, and Cyborg fired his cannon. The gorilla was sent into a wall, dropping the battery.

The Brain faced them, a few feet away. Soon a laser trapped them in a dome, each tried to get out, but couldn't. Danny couldn't even phase out of it. Meanwhile, the machine was starting to explode, and the Brain was getting away. Beast Boy stood up from where he laid, and saw what happend while he was out.

"Beast Boy! Stop them!" Mento ordered.

"So now I exist?" Beast Boy asked himself.

"This place is coming down! You have to get us out!" Cyborg yelled.

"Please, you must hurry!" Star agreed.

"Nevermind us! Get that power core!" Mento ordered again.

Beast Boy didn't know what to do, he started for his friends. "Beast Boy, don't make the same mistake twice. Do what I say!" Mento yelled.

In the end, Beast Boy got them out, and they all watched from a far as the base exploded. The Titans walked up to Beast Boy, Robin laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did it Beast Boy." He smiled.

"And just in the nick of time." Cyborg said.

"We are most thankful." Starfire smiled.

They then all turned to the Doom Patrol. Beast Boy walked up to them. "I got everyone out safe."

"But you let the Brain get away. How could you be so foolish?" Mento questioned.

Danny growled in the back of his throat, and he flew up to Mento. "He saved our lives! You should be thankful you're still standing! If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead. How would you like it if you were the one to make the choice? Would you get rid of the villain, only to let the ones you care about die?" Everyone blinked at Danny's outburst.

Mento glared. "Beast Boy only delayed our destruction."

"Then just keep looking for him like you always did... Sir." Beast Boy said.

"You don't understand. I read the Brain's mind Beast Boy, he has a new quantum generator, and it works. The most devostating power in the cosmos is now in the hands of a mad man! Because you couldn't follow orders!" Mento yelled. "We've got a planet to save, Doom Patrol, move out!."

The Titans watched as Mento walked away, and the others take a small glance at Beast Boy before following. Raven turned to Danny, who was boiling with anger, and she could sense it. "You okay?" She walked up to him.

"No." Danny answered plainly. "Just who does that guy think he is? Superman?"

"You were refering to what happened weren't you?" Raven asked.

"How would he like it if he managed to defeat the villain, but saw the ones he loved die? I didn't understand that choice until they died." Danny explained.

"Danny, it's alright, just calm down." She said, and kissed him on the cheek. "Please."

Danny turned to her, and smiled. The others were just watching the destroyed base.

***Yawn* The things I do for you people, just kidding, I'm tried to do the best I can to have Danny a lot more in Titan episodes, but season 5 is mostly aimed at Beast Boy. Remember: keep a look out for new chapters each day because I'm going to try to update each day.**


	6. Homecoming II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans ended up camping with the Doom Patrol. Danny was glaring the entrie time at Mento while he showed Cyborg where the Brain could possibly be. _'This bastard. He's like a ghost with an obsession. All he talks about is 'Brain this, Brain that'. I swear... He's going to get someone killed just for some villain.'_ Danny thought, and closed his eyes, trying only to listen to the rain.

"Doom Patrol, listen up! Every second we delay, gives the Brotherhood of Evil a chance to use their new weapon. It's time to move out." Mento stated.

"Already?" Beast Boy questioned.

"There's no time to rest Beast Boy, we'll be fine." Elasta-Girl ensured, and got up.

Danny opened one of his eyes to see Mento handing Beast Boy a mask. "And when I mean 'we', I mean the Doom Patrol, all of us."

"If Beast Boy goes, so do we." Robin said.

"I really wouldn't go there, trust me." Negative Man pointed out.

"You kids have no idea what we're up against." Robot-Man said.

"You're up against a brain in a bottle, a gorilla, and a huge weapon, do you really think that's bad?" Danny questioned, and everyone turned to him.

Mento stepped up. "What do you know about 'bad'? You haven't even seen what the machine does." He countered.

"I had to fight a evil, powerful ghost king solo, I saved reality from a crazed, lunatic, ghost envied ringmaster, while also trying to protect a town from ghosts non-stop!" Danny yelled, inches away from Mento's face.

Everyone stared at the two, some could even see sparks flying from the two. Soon everyone started talking, and there was a huge arguement, no one was paying attention to Beast Boy. "I'LL GO!" He finally yelled.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to do this." Robin said.

"Actually, I do." He said, and put the mask over his head.

"Then it's settled." Mento said. "Doom Patrol, move out."

They all started running, and Beast Boy stopped to turn to them. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." He said, and continued to run.

"Robin, we must do something. We can not just... leave." Starfire said.

"If Beast Boy wants to put the Doom Patrol before us, then let him, let him be lead by the jerk who wanted us all killed just for some villain." Danny said, and turned away from them.

"But we can't just abandon Beast Boy-"

"Why not? He abandoned us!"

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Danny." She said.

Danny took a deep breath, and relaxed. He stared at the others before walking under the shelter from the rain. The others watched as he sat down, his eyes closed.

* * *

The Doom Patrol was making their way through the jungle. Beast Boy was swinging from trees, and he landed on the ground in his human form. He ran up to Robot-Man. "Hey Tin-Man, shift it into gear, you're falling behind." He joked.

"Very funny Green-bean, maybe if you weighed nine-hundred pounds..." Robot-Man trailed off as a quicksand started to make him fall in.

"Robot-Man!" Beast Boy cried out.

Elasta-Girl and Negative Man turned to see. "Quicksand. C'mon Cliff watch where you're going." Negative Man said, and went to save him.

He dove in, and Elasta-Girl reached her hand in. "Can't find them."

Just then Negative Man came out holding Robot-Man, and placed him on solid ground. Mento came running. "What's the hold up?" He asked.

"It's nothing Mento, we're right behind ya." Robot-Man replied.

"Nothing? We just got our butts kicked by a bunch of mud. Maybe we should call the Titans." Beast Boy suggested.

"I said no. Now hurry up, we have a lot of ground to cover." Mento said, and continuned to walk on.

Everyone went on walking, not aware of something watching them. Only Beast Boy realized it. "Something is behind us." He said, and all of them stoppedd to turn around.

"Stand aside." Mento said, and sent a psychic wave toward a following robot that did nothing to it. "We've been spotted. Doom Patrol, attack!"

Elasta-Girl grew bigger, and went to punch the robot, but it froze her in ice. Negative Man went to attack, but the robot encased him in red energy. Mento tried to do his own psychic attacks, which still did nothing to the robot. The robot then started to fire at him. Robot-Man went charging for it, but he was blown away. Beast Boy went charging as a T-Rex, and he managed to knock it back right as Elasta-Girl and Negative Man got free.

The others ran up to Mento, who warned them about the same types of robots. They then started running, not seeing that the robot wasn't defeated. It pointed a laser, and aimed at Beast Boy. Just as it was about to fire, Robot-Man punched it out of the way. He started fighting with it, destroying it while he did. "Cliff! What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Buying you some time, now get going!" He yelled as the thing sparked violently.

"Beast Boy, now! That's an order." Mento yelled.

Beast Boy turned around, following after the Doom Patrol. They weren't even realizing they were being watched by the Brain, and his accomplices. The Doom Patrol were at the desert just as they heard Robot-Man's scream. "We cross this desert to the mountains, that's where we'll find the Brotherhood of Evil's base." Mento said.

"And we'll be totally exposed when we do." Negative Man deadpanned.

"I know Larry, but it's the only way." Mento countered.

"What about Robot-Man? Aren't we going to go back for him?" Beast Boy questioned. "We need him for the mission."

"Robot-Man already did his part for the mission." Mento replied. "We moved forward."

"We can't just leave him behind." Beast Boy said.

"Put it out of your mind Beast Boy; it helps." Elasta-Girl said.

Beast Boy looked back before following. _'Danny would be mad right now...'_ He thought as he walked. _'Then again... He was already mad each time Mento talked...'Would you get rid of the villain, only to let the ones you care about die?'_ He remembered Danny's words when he confronted Mento. _'Was Danny refering to what happened to him?'_ The Doom Patrol kept walking through the desert, not aware of one of Brain's men was targeting them. They all stopped when they heard something not to far from them.

"Negative Man, take a look." Mento ordered.

Negative Man then went into the air, and he went ahead to see tanks headed their way. "Tanks." He reported when he went back to his original body. "Lots of them."

The tanks fired, and Mento put up a mental shield. "Doom Patrol! Attack!" He ordered.

Negative Man went into different tanks, destroying them from the inside. Elasta-Girl grew, and smashed her way through. Mento sent mental attacks to keep them back. "I figured they'd be tougher." Negative Man commented.

"It's not over." Mento responded.

Missiles were then fired, and one hit Beast Boy, blasting him into Elasta-Girl's hand. "Mento! An opening." Negative Man pointed.

"That's exactly where he wants us." Mento said.

"Steve we're running out of options." Elasta-Girl said.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint the old man. Let's go!" Mento replied, and went running. "Keep a sharp eye."

Not too soon, they stopped when they saw mines around them. "Aw great. Magnetic mines. I hate these things." Negative Man said.

Robots gathered around them. "He's closing in." Elasta-Girl said.

The robots started to fire, and everyone tried to block them. Elasta-Girl got hit by one, and she landed on the ground. Negative Man then sent his soul-self flying, the mines following. Mento took the chance for them to leave, to which they did. Just as they were about to make it out, a laser hit a rock formation. Elasta-Girl pushed Beast Boy out of the way, and she grew to catch it before it hit them. Mento and Beast Boy then went on, while a laser hit the rock Elasta-Girl was holding. Beast Boy turned around to see the rocks fall.

"Rita!" He yelled, and went to see if she was ok, but Mento stopped him. "Let me go, we have to help her!" He yelled.

"Beast Boy, there is nothing we can do now. We must keep moving."

"She promised, she said she'd be okay. Please Mento, we can't go! We can't leave her!"

"It's time to grow up Beast Boy, the world is counting on you."

"So is Elasta-Girl." He said, and smacked Mento's hand off his shoulder. "I'm scouting ahead."

He then turned into a bird, and started to fly. He landed on the ground, and pulled out his communicator. "Titans come in, do you read me?" Just then it floated out of his hand.

_"Beast Boy where are-"_ The thing exploaded, cutting off Robin, and just as Mento walked up.

"No matter what it takes, that was the oath the Doom Patrol swore Beast Boy. I can't ask your friends to do the same." He said.

"We're not coming back, are we?" Beast Boy questioned. "You broke my communicator, how do you expect me to reach the Titans?"

"I don't, now lets go."

"_No_."

"_What_? Beast Boy, we don't have time for games."

"I said I'm not going. I'm not a kid anymore, and I'm not wearing your stupid mask." Beast Boy spat as he took of his mask.

"Don't you realize what's at stake here? The quantum generator isn't just a threat Beast Boy, it's a promise, the Brain will use it. The Doom Patrol needs you." Mento said.

"What Doom Patrol? You're the only one left, they're all gone!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Don't you think I know that? They were my friends Beast Boy! My family! But I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did. But you're too stubborn to see it, and they were my family too. Danny was right, 'Would you get rid of the villain, only to let the ones you care about die?' He said that. Robin's also said that we've always got to work smarter, not harder, we can win. We just have to try something different.

"This 'Danny' sounds like a wise friend, and this 'Robin' sounds like a pretty good leader." Mento commented.

"They are, and so are you." Beast Boy said. "When you're not yelling and acting all crazy."

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Mento asked.

* * *

The two were outside of the Brotherhood of Evil's base. Mento used his powers to scan the place, while telling Beast Boy what was there. "Guess it's to late to call your friends for back up." Mento said.

"We can take 'em." Beast Boy beamed.

"That's my boy."

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, and started running toward the doors. Mento used his powers to lift the mines out of the ground as Beast Boy passed them. Lasers fired at Beast Boy, but he dodged them all. He managed to cause the lasers to blast each other. Mento sent the mines to destroy the door, and walk inside. They got to a few hallways, and Mento used his powers to see which one, but Beast Boy turned into a wolf to make sure. Beast Boy and Mento went down the one Beast Boy said was the one the should go. They kept going down hallways, and ended up facing the gorilla. "Mallah..."

"Curious, maybe you have chosen wisely, or this was ment to be." The gorilla, Mallah, said.

"Change of plans Beast Boy, time to put this monkey back in his cage." Mento said.

Mallah roared. "Seems you have offended him." A female voice said, and a woman wearing black and red appeared behind them. "Not something I would recommend."

"I was wondering when the Brain would dust you off Rouge." Mento responded.

"Ah, this is a special occassion." Rouge said, and punched Mento in the face.

A fight started between the four. Beast Boy managed to beat Mallah by knocking him into a wall, while Mento was facing Rouge. He tried reading her mind, but he couldn't. "Maybe my mind is too hard to read." She said.

"No, it's just to twisited." Mento said, caused a air vent to fall on top of her.

Mento put her to sleep as Beast Boy walked up. The two of them made it to where the generator was, but they were ambushed. "In my experience this would be called a crushing defeat. Fire!" A old man ordered.

The robots started to fire, and Mento created a sheild around him and Beast Boy. "Still up for suggestions." He said.

"Just give me a shot, and that blackhole thingy is toast." Beast Boy said.

"You know something son, you turned out ok." Mento said.

"Thanks to you."

Mento broke off part of the sheild, and placed it in front of Beast Boy. He turned into a cheetah, and started to run for the generator. Soon an explosion was heard, and everyone stopped to see the cause: the Titans, along with the rest of the Doom Patrol. "I should have warned ya, we're not so great at doing what we're told." Robin said.

"I'll let it slide, lets do this." Mento smiled.

All of them attacked. Each of them taking on their own robots. Beast Boy continued onto destroying the generator, but just as he was about to, someone snuck up on him. The others got done with the robots. "Did we win?" Negative Man asked.

Just then came the Brain's metallic voice. "I'd like to congradulate you all, we deem this stronghold is no small heep." He said as Mallah threw Beast Boy to the ground.

Elasta-Girl caught him in her hands. "And now that you are here, I believe a demenstration is in order." The Brain said. "Any place I chose is mine to destroy."

A computer screen appeared, and soon a screen with Titans' Tower appeared. "Perhaps this one? Or maybe even this one?" A map of Amity showed up.

Danny's eyes widen along with the others. "He's targeting both cities!"

"Now you see why I have such a problem with this guy." Mento said.

"Titans""Doom Patrol""Go/Attack!"

Each group charged in, all going to destroy the robots and the generator. The generator then started to prepare itself. Beast Boy flew to the controls as everyone was fighting. "I have an idea." He said, and typed something into the computer.

"You fool, what have you done?" The Brain questioned.

"You're not the only one with a brain." Beast Boy said, and pushed him off the edge.

Rouge caught the Brain's... brain, and ran. Alarms started to blare, and Mallah took off. Everyone was still fighting, and Beast Boy landed on the ground. Mento turned to the computer screen, and saw the new target. "Beast Boy, you reset the coordinates to this location." He said.

"Well yeah, unless you wanna see the inside of a blackhole, better get out of here." Beast Boy said.

"Kid's got a point." Robot-Man said, and ran.

The place started to spark as everyone ran out of the base. Everyone was outside when the base was sucked into a blackhole, that disappeared later. "Let's see them rebuild that." Beast Boy said.

* * *

The next day, both groups were saying good-bye. "You kids, you Titans, did okay." Mento said.

"Your welcome." Raven said in her monotone, and nudged Danny in the chest.

"Ow!" He yelped, and then turned to Mento. "Sorry blowing up in your face."

Mento smiled, and turned to the others. Danny gave glances at Raven for making him say that before walking to the Fenton Jet. He let the others talk to each other about what would happen with the Brotherhood of Evil still out and about. He watched as the Doom Patrol walk away soon, and take off in their jet. Raven decided to fly with Danny, her face still smirking.

"What's got you in a good mood?" The halfa asked when his girlfriend sat down.

"Garfield." She said simply. "Beast Boy's real name. I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of that."

Danny laughed, and watched as the T-Ship started to take off. He started the jet, taking off after them.

* * *

Computer screens showed of the Doom Patrol, each Titan, Titans East, and other heroes, even ghosts such as Wulf, Danielle, Frostbite, Pandora, Dora, and even Clockwork appeared on screen. "The face of our enemy has changed, no longer is the Doom Patrol our only threat, now a new generation stands in our way. And those who defeat the young, will control the future." The Brain said, facing a large group.

Among that group were ones such as Cinderblock, Plasmus, Johnny Rancid, and even Danny's ghostly enemies, all stood in a large group. "We all have a common enemy, the Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, and their friends will fall, working together to destroy them one by one."

**Dude, not the best thing to happen right? All enemies gathered together, other than ones such as Slade, or Dan Phantom.**


	7. For Real

**Listen, I know I promised you all that I'd try to update each day, well, I was camping, so I was away from internet, and I've had no power for a while, which also means no internet, **_**sorry**_**! Also, there are a few episodes that only involve the Brotherhood of Evil going after Titans, such as the episode "Trust" where Madame Rouge goes after Hotspot for his communicator, and the only time you see the Titans are pretty much at the end of the episode. I'd do something that includes them more in the episode, like explaining their search for Wildebeast and Hotspot, but I just want to hurry up on continuing so I can get to the sequel of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

In Titans Tower, where it is empty due to the fact that they aren't home. Their TV suddenly turned on with Control Freak on-screen.

_"Greeting Titans! Your number one nemesis, Control Freak has returned! You thought you saw the last of me in 257-494, but while away I've been studying your every move. Now I'm back with the Ultimate Titans Challenge! The series of mind-boggling events designed to test your special skills and stamina. And to raise the stakes, I've crafted an arsenal of counter technology weapons to render your powers useless. Prepare to be defeated." _He started laughing but only stopped when he realized that the tower was empty. _"Hello_?"

He pressed a button on his remote, and materialized in the Titans' living room. "Hello?"

Control Freak started looking around, going room from room to see if the Titans were there. Once looking around everywhere, he couldn't find them. "Ok, the Titans aren't home, but sooner or later they shall face my challenge! I can wait!" He started to laugh.

* * *

A blue ship was headed toward Titans' Tower. Inside, Titans East; Speedy, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and the twins, Mas y Menos. _"There she is, home sweet tower, at least_ _temporarily."_ Bumblebee said.

_"Titans East come in." _Cyborg's voice spoke. _"I'm transmitting a list of villains to watch out for, when word gets out that the Titans are out-of-town. Someone may try to pull something."_

_"When word gets out Titans East are **in** town, they'll twice."_ Speedy remarked while combing his hair.

_"Hey guys, thanks again for looking after the city while we're fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. Now make sure you remember to activate the security lock down every night. And if you're going wash the T-Car, buff counterclockwise. Oh, and don't eat the turkey leg in the fridge, I'm saving that for turkey night." _Cyborg's voice explained.

_"I'm pretty sure they get the idea Cyborg."_ Danny's voice said._ "Titans East, I gave a small call to someone to give a little help."_

"Got it, thanks Danny, and don't worry Sparky, you guys just concentrate on stopping the Brotherhood of Evil. We have everything under control." Bumblebee assured. "Bumblebee out."

While Titans East landed their ship, Control Freak was rummaging through the fridge when he heard they landed. "Titans!" He exclaimed with a mouth full of turkey.

Titans East entered the living room, looking around. Their eyes widen when they took a look. Speedy was looking around, and pressed a button on the wall. He blinked when he watched a few screens pop out of the wall. "Wow, they even have flat panel computer displays."

"You guys are worried about flat panel computer displays?" A young feminine voice asked.

They all turned to see a girl with white hair, green eyes, and a black and white two piece with Danny's 'DP' symbol on her chest. "Who are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Didn't Danny tell you? I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani, that's with an 'I' by the way." Dani said with a smile. "Danny's my cousin, and he called me to come help Titans East, so I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yeah that's us. I'm Bumblebee, this is Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos." Bumblebee introduced.

"GREATING TITANS!" Control Freak yelled, ruining their little introduction. "You're number one nemesis..." He trailed off when he saw Titans East, who were staring at him in shock. "Hey, you're not the Teen Titans."

"We're Titans East!" Bumblebee said proudly.

"Uh yeah... Never heard of you." Control Freak replied.

"Never heard of us? Who is this guy?" Speedy questioned, eyes narrow at Control Freak.

"Who am I? I am Control Freak, Master of media, Ruler of reality." During his rant about each Titan, he was cut off when a green ecto-blast hit him right in the chest.

All heads turned to Dani whose hand was still giving off ecto-energy. "You talk to much dude." She said.

"Plus, you sound too much like a fanboy then a nemesis." Aqualad commented.

"A-A great villain always studies their adversaries okay?" Control Freak stuttered.

"Well if you're such a bad dude, then why aren't you on their bad guy list?" Speedy asked with as smirk as Control Freak took Cyborg's list out of his hands, and read off a few.

"Wow, you make the box ghost seem important." Dani crossed her arms.

"I'm a reoccurring villain!" He leaned over to Speedy. "So are you like the Robin of the group?"

Bumblebee' eyes narrowed, and she pulled Control Freak up. "No, I'm the leader of the team, and we're done talking. We're taking you back to jail." She started to fly off with him, but he smacked her hand off.

"Not so fast, I came here to have the ultimate Titan challenge, and I'm not leaving until I fight the Titans!" Control Freak exclaimed.

Speedy smirked. "You want to fight the Titans, you got it."

"I brought the ultimate weapons, specifically for the real Titans. You Titan wannabes won't stand a chance." Control Freak said as three big remotes aimed at the group in front of him. "Victory will be mine."

With a couple of missiles, he managed to blow a gaping hole in the floor. All but Dani and Bumblebee fell into it. "This was made especially for Danny, enjoy." The villain said, and net glowing with ecto-energy pinned Dani to the wall.

Control Freak smirked at his accomplishment, then turned to Bumblebee, encasing her in a red ball. She broke free because apparently it was made for Starfire. The lame villain then rushed for the hallways where he saw Speedy blocking his path.

"You got anything in there to stop me?" Speedy asked, smirking as usual.

A giant hand came flying out, and Speedy used his arrow to keep it into a wall. While Speedy was laughing, Control Freak went down another hallway, but was trapped by Mas Y Menos. He pulled out a remote, and pressed on a button aimed at the two.

"Nothing happened." Mas commented.

"Must be the batteries." Menos said.

The two's eyes widen at how they were now talking English instead of Spanish. Control Freak put them in a cage during their shock, and continued to move on. He reached the end of the hallway where he saw Aqualad, and he ran back into the main room. He started firing at Aqualad, who ran from them all. He then used the water in the sink to send the villain flying.

"I brought this cool magnetical power for Cyborg, but who cares." Control Freak said defeated, and thrown his now broken weapon off his back. "All of these would have worked on the real Titans. You're powers are... stupid!" He disappeared, and reappeared on the TV. "I don't want to fight you anymore." Then he disappeared.

* * *

Bumblebee was getting the net, holding Dani, off, Aqualad was fixing the sink, and Mas Y Menos sweeping their way. Bumblebee then started searching for Control Freak, but couldn't. Mas y Menos stopped sweeping then they heard and saw Silkie from under one of the cushions of the couch. "It's okay Mr. Silkie." Mas reassured.

Menos picked him up. "Papi's here." He said.

"Who zaps out in the middle of a fight?" Speedy asked.

"We'll find him, somehow." Bumblebee replied.

"Why? He's just a couch potato, with nothing better to do than use a remote to fight the Titans. I wonder how my cousin and the Titans puts up with that dude." Dani said, crossing her arms just as Cyborg came on-screen.

_"The Tower sensor detected weapons fired. Everything ok?_" He asked the group.

"We had to deal with Control-"

"controlling Silkie, he's eating everything. He must have eaten through one of the sensors." Bumblebee cut off Aqualad, and leaned over to Silkie. "Bad Silkie!"

_"Well Starfire left plenty of food for him."_ Just then an explosion appeared behind Cyborg. _"Uh oh, I gotta go!"_

The screen turned off, and Aqualad then started to yell at Bumblebee. Danielle simply watched as they talk about Control Freak just as the alarm started to blare. They all rushed to a bank where the crime was happening. Once they got there, and old lady walked up to them. "Don't go in there! Wait for the Titans!" She said.

This just made Titans East irked. "We _are_ Titans!" Bumblebee stated just as the bank doors exploded open.

They all then rushed inside to see a man in a white outfit carrying out a bag of money. "Drop it!" Bumblebee voice ordered.

"Ha! Who is going to make me?" He said, and started to charge for them.

Speedy gestured to bumblebee, who then kicked, and punched the criminal in the face. The others watched as Bumblebee kicked and punched him around the place. The villain then threw some dynamite, and Speedy used his arrows to put the fire out before it touched the explosives. The villain then started to run, and Aqualad used a fire hydrant to stop the villain with the water from it.

"With the Titans out-of-town, I thought I had a shot." The villain whined as police put him in the back of a car.

Titans East then stood there, slightly irked that no one knows that they are Titans. Just then, five areas needed help, and all of them split up, not knowing they were watched. Control Freak was using his computer to find out who they are. "So my chat room chums, tell me, what do you know about the Titans East? Do you think they're real Titans?" He asked out loud.

_"There's a Titans East?"_

_"Robin is the only real Titan."_

_"These guys are just posers. Especially of that Danny Phantom female look-a-like."_

Meanwhile, Aqualad went to save a man who seemed to be drowning. He used his telepathic ability to ask the dolphins near to help. They got the civilian to shore, and Control Freak whatched. "Did you see that? He talks to dolphins!" He exclaimed.

_"So?"_

_"Beast Boy can be a dolphin."_

_"Yeah, Beast Boy rocks."_

Bumblebee was dealing with a broken crane. She used her stingers to keep the thing in place, while doing so, one worker then dropped from it. She dived down to catch him, and she did just before he could hit the ground. She safely landed him on the street with a crowd cheering. "Stingers huh? Well Bumblebee is never going to be as cool as Starfire." Control Freak said.

_"Starfire and Robin foreva."_

_"Starfire should be with BB."_

_"Now way."_

A train was on the tracks that seemed to be broken not far away. The conductor didn't realize it soon enough, and used the breaks. Mas Y Menos was able to change the track before the train went off it. _"Big deal."_

_"Mas Y Menos just go fast."_

_"I wonder if they eat fast too."_

_"Lol."_

Speedy got the simplest task, saving a cat stuck in a tree. He used his arrows to break the branch, and catch the cat in his arms. Meanwhile, Danielle also got the simplest task, capturing the Box Ghost. With a groan, Danilelle pulled out the Fenton Thermos that she took from her cousin's room, and suck the Box Ghost in. "What do you think of Titans East now?" Control Freak asked.

_"Anyone who says there a Titan doesn't make it true."_

_"Who decides?"_

_"They should have matching jackets."_

_"There should be a test."_

Just then an idea popped into Control Freak's head, and he smiled. "There should be a test."

* * *

Titans East went out for pizza with a side of awkward silence. They were all upset that no one knows who they are. Speedy was complaining about being mistaken for Robin, while Aqualad complained that the guy he saved called him 'some guy in a unitard'. Bumblebee then mentioned that they still had to find Control Freak.

_"GREETINGS TITANS EAST! YOUR EVIL NEMESIS IS BACK!"_ Control Freak exclaimed on the screen behind them. _"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M BACK! AND THIS TIME, I HAVE MASTERMINDED THE NEW ULTIMATE TITANS CHALLENGE!"_

"Bring it on." Bumblebee challenged.

Control Freak then pulled out his remote, and pressed the button. One by one Titans East disappeared. They all ended up in an empty room, piled on top of each other. _"Welcome Titans East, after much analysis, I have created a series of events, redesigned to challenge your specific powers. If you succeed, you will have proven your worth as Titans. But failure will mean that the city the **real** Titans trusted you to protect will be destroyed. Oh, didn't I mention this challenge will be televised, so everyone can watch."_

Just then, Control Freak then teleported them to different places. He started to announce to the audience, who were forced to watch it, about the descriptions. Once done, he started to introduce each Titan._ "Bumblebee, the little bee who packs a big sting. __Speedy, whose fantastic arrows perform awesome feats. Aqualad, bold and daring marine marvel. Mas Y Menos, the tiny twins with the speed. And finally, Danielle Phantom, the little female counterpart of Danny Phantom. Let's see how these Titans do when we challenge their superpowers."_

_"Bumblebee, your challenge; an explosive device has been attached to the bottom of the 1202 express train, unless you can stop the train before it gets to 1st street, the device will go off."_

Just then Bumblebee started to shrink, and a collar was placed around her neck. The train came fast, and Bumblebee quickly followed after. Control Freak then went to each Titan member, describing their challenge, but with multiple disadvantages. Each of them fought against their challenges the best they could, while also trying to prove that they _are_ Titans. It wasn't long for Aqualad to finish his challenge, by using a mechanical shark to block the polluted water from entering the managed to use her stingers by connecting one to the railway, and short circuit the explosive.

Mas Y Menos used their speed to spin themselves around the top of an explosive, jumped off, and pressed the button at the same time. Speedy redirected the missiles toward each other, causing them to explode before they could hit the bridge. Dani on the other hand was still busy with her challenge.

"How did this guy get so many ecto-weapons anyway?" She complained as she dodged one of a ecto ray's blast.

Danielle was constantly dodging the ecto-weapons as she tried to fly quickly through. Her task was to rescue a family of cats, which were trapped inside a house with a bomb, and a ghost shield around the house. _'I'm half ghost, duh!'_ Dani thought before transforming to her human half, and running inside. She grabbed the bomb, and threw it into the air as it exploded.

* * *

A crowed cheered for Titans East as they stood proud, just as Control Freak appeared on TV, and then in front of them. "You guys were so cool! I mean I didn't think you could pull it off, but you did!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe the bad guy just zapped himself in front of us." Speedy remarked.

Dani snickered. "Talk about dumb."

Control Freak backed away, and pulled out his remote. Just as he was about to press the button, Mas Y Menos ripped it out of his hand. Bumblebee gave him a hard punch, and soon the police arrived to arrest him. They put him into a strait jacket, and was placed into the back of a truck. Bumblebee pulled out her communicator just as Cyborg came on screen.

_"I've got reports on missles, explosive devices, ecto-weapons, and a... mechanical shark?" _Cyborg questioned.

"Don't worry Sparky, we've got everything under control." Bumblebee assured.

_"Great, I knew you could handle it. It looks like we're going to be gone for awhile, you mind stayin' longer?" _Cyborg asked. _"Oh, and Danielle, Danny asked if you'd stay with Titans East while their in Jump, that okay with you?"_

"Sure, I don't mind a bit." Danielle said with a smile.

"Yeah, this place is begining to feel like home." Bumblebee added.

**Ok, my opinion is that this sucked. I feel I could have done better, but I'm just so eager to continue 'New Problems', which I may edit soon. As long as I have internet at least:/**


End file.
